


Foyet Will Not Break Us

by IAmCrowleysQueenOfHell



Series: Hotchniss [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Established Hotchniss Relationship, F/M, Fatherly Rossi, Humorous Aaron Hotchner, POV Emily Prentiss, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Season 4 Episode 26, Vulnerable Emily Prentiss, season 5 episode 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmCrowleysQueenOfHell/pseuds/IAmCrowleysQueenOfHell
Summary: "Foyet will not break us, or this team, and he is certainly not going to take me away from you that easily."





	Foyet Will Not Break Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by another Hotchniss fic that I read a long time ago. For the life of me, I cannot remember what it was called or who the author is and I can't find it, but I will say, I really enjoyed it. So, thank you unknown author for your work <3

Emily had been having an odd feeling ever since the team got a call for a case with a doctor and his son. She couldn't help but feel like there was something wrong and when her boyfriend and boss, Aaron Hotchner, hadn't shown up or returned any of her phone calls, let alone the team's, she knew something bad had happened.

It was all a blur really, going to his apartment and finding it unlocked, then seeing the blood-stained carpet and bullet hole in the wall. Tears started to well up in her eyes, but the voice inside, which sounded much like Aaron, told her that everything would be okay, that she just needed to take a deep breath and calm down. She didn't remember calling Garcia and asking her to check if he was admitted to any of the nearest hospitals, or getting the call back saying there was a John Doe dropped off by an agent Derek Morgan at St. Sebastian. She remembered running inside the hospital entrance as calmly as she could without collapsing from the uneasiness she felt accumulating in her stomach and finding the nearest nurse to lead her to the man she had come to love so dearly.

Once she laid her eyes upon the unit chief, there was no voice lulling the tears away this time, just pain. Agonizing pain and sadness at seeing her lover unconscious in a hospital bed. If only she could have somehow known Foyet would be there waiting for him after she dropped him off, maybe, just maybe she could have done something to prevent this.

Once the nurse left her to her own devices, she couldn't help but sink into the nearest chair and weep by his side, hoping for him to spontaneously wake up.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Emily was slowly pacing back and forth outside the hospital room waiting for the nurse to finish her rounds when she felt someone behind her. She turned around to find Rossi standing behind her and tried to wipe her face as much as she could. She had seen the team when they came by earlier, but she didn't expect to see Rossi again for another couple hours.

"I knew you'd still be here, Emily."

"What gave it away?"

"Maybe it's the puffy cheeks, bloodshot eyes." He sighed.

"You're taking this harder than anyone else, Em."

"It's just- I didn't-"

"It's okay, I understand." He brought his hand to hers and grasped it reassuringly. She found solace with Rossi standing next to her, it was the only sort of comfort she had felt since that morning.

As the nurse and Rossi left, she sat back down in the chair she had claimed as hers and reluctantly let the sleep overcome her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Emily was startled awake by a warm thumb gently stroking the back of her hand, when she glanced upwards, she could see him looking at her through tired eyes.

"Good morning, Sleepy Head. Shouldn't I be the one who looks like death?" She hated how humorous he wanted to be in a time like this and gave his hand a light squeeze.

"You know, you don't look too good yourself." She tried to smile, but it quickly fell as the tears started to form in her eyes.

"I didn't know what to do, Aaron, I thought I had lost you, and it was my fault. I really thought Foyet..." His hand immediately moved to her shoulder and he pulled her into his chest, even though he knew he would regret it later.

"Hey, hey, it’s okay, Emily." He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"I am not going anywhere. Foyet will not break us, or this team, and he is certainly not going to take me away from you that easily."


End file.
